


Do You?

by GateGremlyn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateGremlyn/pseuds/GateGremlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Question and answer... eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You?

Written for [](http://jdjunkie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jdjunkie**](http://jdjunkie.dreamwidth.org/)  for her birthday... which  was a long time ago. (Sorry!)

 

This is Jack/Daniel sappiness, and it barely makes a PG rating and that's for a little innuendo.

Many thanks to [](http://dennydj.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dennydj.livejournal.com/)**dennydj**  and to **devra_01**  for having a look at this.

~::~

“I do.”

“You did? That's good, Jack.” Daniel clicked on a link and wondered why it had taken him so long to find this particular website. Maybe his research skills were rusty after a month away from the SGC.

"Daniel, are you listening to me?"

“I always listen to you.” Their vacation had been remarkable, really, filled with peaceful, leisurely walks around the lake during the day and exhausting, exhilarating exercise at night. Daniel smiled. But still, a month away from work....

“Do _you_?

“Do I what?” How could he have forgotten to bookmark this site? Amazing info, it had, right here at his fingertips. Should he send himself the link so that he had it at work? Of course he should. Daniel opened his email.

“So?”

“So I think I got it. This could be the key to decoding the script that SG-14 brought back from P22 987 before we left. Do you remember it? I didn't get a chance to really study it--”

“You didn't get to study it," Jack interrupted, "because we took a much-needed, doctor-ordered vacation so that you could relax and recuperate after a week in the hospital.”

“Yes.” Daniel said. “And I did both. I relaxed and I recuperated, and so did you. Janet will be happy, don't you think? We even got in several good aerobic workouts to improve our cardiovascular functioning.”

“Because you almost gave me a heart attack on our last mission.”

“Me? I wasn't the one who got hit with a staff blast.”

“No, _you_ were the one with a concussion so bad you didn't recognize anybody for two days. Not to mention a sprained wrist, a slice in your leg that need nine stitches--”

“I'm fine.” Daniel scrolled down the screen. They were back to work tomorrow, and their next mission--a cakewalk, diplomatic, shake-hands-and-smile kind of mission--was three days hence. So he had only three days to decipher the--

“Daniel?”

“Yes, Jack?” Now where did his coffee cup go? And how come this coffee didn't taste as good as their vacation coffee? Maybe it had something to do with the intimate company... or the fresh air. He reached out and found only... air. He turned around to see Jack holding his cup just out of reach. “Jack?”

“Do you think you can pay attention to me for two minutes?”

Daniel folded his arms across his chest. “Just two minutes? Are you going to give me back my coffee?”

“Listen first, drink coffee later.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

Jack stared at Daniel, still keeping the coffee out of reach, and then enunciated clearly: “I do.”

“You said.”

Jack sighed in return. “Are you still suffering from memory loss? Have your brains been so addled you've totally forgotten our conversation?”

“I don't remember any particular conversation, but I'm pretty sure my memory is fine. Actually, that's not true. I still don't know what I did with my extra set of car keys, but other than that,  my memory is fine.

“No, it's not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“It's not.”

“Is.”

“Daniel.”

“Jack.”

In an obvious bid for patience, Jack took a sip of Daniel's coffee. “I'm answering your question. You know, the one you asked me last night at the cabin.”

“My question?” Daniel remembered their last night in the rustic cabin in the backwoods of Minnesota. He remembered it vividly. Every move. Every breath and gasp. He shifted on the chair and shut down the computer without sending his email. Maybe it was time for them to head to bed and get a good night's... sleep. For recuperative purposes, of course. He certainly didn't remember sleeping much last night because he'd been kind of busy exploring, licking, sucking. He cleared his throat. The question was, did he remember a question? Oh! “Um...”

Jack raised an eyebrow and gave Daniel back his coffee. “Well?”

Daniel cleared his throat. “You do?”

“That's what I said.”

“Really?”

“Did you have any doubt?”

Doubt? Oh, yes, he had doubts. Many. He didn't know what had possessed him to ask in the first place, except that he really wanted to know. He'd asked the question and then refused the answer. He'd said, “Think about it, Jack, and when you're ready, let me know."  And then he'd devoured the man beneath him until they were both speechless. Afterward, he'd put it out of his mind because it was too much to hope for, too much to ask.

Jack stood looking at him, amused and indulgent.

Daniel placed his cup on the desk. “You sure?”

“I'm only going to say this once, okay? I. Do.”

“You...”

“...do.”

“Now?”

“You got a Justice of the Peace in your jacket pocket?”

“No, but I can find one fast.”

“One thing first,” Jack said.

“You're right, we can wait until morning for the Justice of the Peace. Can General Hammond marry us? That's asking a lot, isn't it?”

“No, Daniel, something _else_.”

“What, Jack?”

“Do _you_?”

“Do I what?” Daniel saw the lips move and the eyes sparkle. But he couldn't hear much past the rushing in his ears.

“Brain damage,” Jack muttered. “I knew this was too good to be true.”

“Oh.” Daniel finally clued in. “Yes, me too. I mean I do too.”

“You sure?”

“Sure I'm sure. I asked the question first, remember? Last night.”

“Yeah.” Jack pretended to look at the now blank computer screen. “You _do_ remember that you asked me if I wanted to get married, right? You weren't asking if we needed to put in a new dock, or if we needed to paint the kitchen or buy a new computer? With the brain damage and all, I thought I'd better check.”

Daniel pursed his lips and stared at the floor. “Now that you mention it, I think I need a reminder. How did it go again?”

“You took me to bed...” Jack grabbed Daniel's hand “...and you had your wicked way with me--”

Daniel snorted. “Wicked way?”

“And when you had me so turned on I couldn't see straight, you said....”

“Do you want to marry me?” Daniel's breath caught in his throat. God, yes, he'd said it and meant it, and it scared the shit out of him. He swallowed as Jack pulled him out of the chair.

“So do you?”

“Oh, yeah,” Daniel said. “Whatever you do, I do.” Gladly, willingly.

“ _Do_ you now?” Jack chuckled. “Why, yes, as I remember last night, you certainly do--and did.”

“Not _that_ , Jack.” Daniel pulled on the hand that Jack wouldn't release.

“ _Not_ that?” They were moving toward the stairs, fingers laced together.

“Not just that,” Daniel admitted. But _that_ would be a perfect way to celebrate the answer to all his questions. “Although I'll do that anytime you want, and then we can do the other thing. I do all of it.”

“Really?” Jack pulled them a little faster. “So how about we go figure out all the things you _do_ do? And when we're going to do it. Because whatever it is you do...” Jack opened the bedroom door and then stopped, drawing Daniel into his arms “...and listen to this very carefully--”

“Because you're only going to say it once.” Daniel smiled into the kiss.

“--because I'm only going to say this once...” Jack took Daniel's face into his hands “... I. Do.”  
  
~::~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the internet in November 2011.


End file.
